


Sahansah

by rainbowdracula



Series: The Devil's Birdcage [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, BDSM, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ritual Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: The first rains of the seasons signal a change within the palace of the demon Lord Shirogane, and he asks Keith to participate in an important ritual to mark the change.Keith doesn't know what he agreed to.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain hit the window. Keith’s eyes opened in the dim morning light.

Keith sat up, the silken sheet sliding down and pooling at his waist. He blinked, surprised – time was fluid here due to its unchanging nature, making differentiating each day from the other nearly impossible. His life became a blur of hedonism, Shirogane finding more and more creative ways to bring him to the point pleasure and pain became blurred. No weather, just the twilight gray haze.

He wrapped his bedsheet around his naked body and got out of bed, the sheet dragging along the marble floor. Keith opened the glass door and looked out into the gardens. Fat raindrops landed and slid down the waxy green leaves of the plants, dripping down from the roof. In the distant glass windows of the far wall, he could see the misty shadows of servants moving through the halls. The air smelled of petrichor and was warm, humid.

Keith turned back into his room but left the door open to let in the clean air. He laid the sheet out on the bed and his naked skin broke out into goosebumps, making him shiver. He exhaled and laid on the top of his blankets, closing his eyes and letting the rain wash over him.

The door opened. Keith’s eyes opened, and he looked at the lithe servant standing in the doorway.

“Lord Shirogane invites you to break fast with him,” the servant said with a bow. “He sent me to inform you of this.”

Shirogane had invited Keith to breakfast every morning, and Keith flashed the servant a smile. “Of course. I’ll be there.”

The servant left, and Keith got dressed in the usual brightly colored and elaborately embroidered tunic and leggings, running a comb through his long dark hair. He knew enough about the palace to make his way to what he called the “morning dining hall” – it smaller and less ornate than the room they had dinner in.

The low table had two cushions side by side and piled on top of it was the usual elaborate spread of food. Shirogane wasn’t there yet, but that wasn’t unusual; Keith simply sat down and started filling his plate. Shirogane didn’t mind if he ate before he arrived, as Shirogane didn’t seem to eat.

Shirogane arrived in his usual understated finery – a loose pair of pants and an open shirt, neck and fingers covered in simple, elegant golden jewelry. He smiled warmly when he saw Keith and sat beside him. Shirogane kissed him softly, and Keith returned it.

“Good morning,” Shirogane said.

“Good morning,” Keith said. “It’s raining.”

“Yes,” Shirogane said. “Autumn is coming soon.”

_Seasons passed here?_

“In Arsus, this is marked by a festival and a rite to ensure a successful harvest and a safe winter,” Shirogane explained. “As their Lord, it is up to me to preform it.”

Keith blinked. “What’s the rite?”

“An assurance of fertility,” Shirogane explained. “It would be a great pleasure if you joined me in it.”

Shirogane’s smile was warm, and so was his eyes. Before Keith realized it, he said, “Sure.”

Shirogane gripped Keith’s hands and kissed his knuckles, then up Keith’s arms. Keith tilted his head back to let Shirogane kiss his neck. It was rare for a breakfast to end without sex right there beside the table, Keith limping to the library and Shirogane going who-knows-where afterwards. Shirogane undid the ties of Keith’s tunic and opened it, kissing the soft skin.

Shirogane laid Keith down on the cushions and stroked his hips, a calculating look his eye. He reached over and searched through the table until he brought out a silver dish of whipped cream. Keith’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. Shirogane spooned out a dollop of thick cream and spread it over Keith’s nipple, setting the container aside. He licked Keith’s nipple at first, and then started sucking the whipped cream off. Keith spread his legs to let Shirogane to trail his hand down and press his calloused fingers inside his wet pussy. Shirogane knew exactly how to move his fingers against Keith’s most sensitive spots, making Keith moan. Keith fisted Shirogane’s long hair, undulating between Shirogane’s mouth around his nipple and his fingers moving in his hole. Slick drenched his inner thighs, sweat covered his skin, red colored his face.

“Ah,” Keith panted. “I’m going—”

Shirogane pulled off Keith’s nipple, giving it a lick and grinning at Keith. “You’re so easy, baby. You just love being spoiled and pampered.”

He pinched Keith’s nipples between the fingers of his demonic hand, claws digging into the soft skin surrounding it and making it bleed. Keith screamed, clenching down tight on Shirogane’s fingers as he came. His body tensed and relaxed all at once, leaving him panting and limp.

Shirogane pulled his fingers out of Keith and rested back on his haunches, looking serene as he stared at Keith – legs spread wide, nipples raw, whole body shaking. He pulled the waistband of his pants down below his thick hard cock and then hooked Keith’s legs over his arms. Shirogane pushed inside Keith easily, a familiar stretch, and Keith moaned weakly as he started moving.

Shirogane bent down and put his mouth to Keith’s nipples once more, suckling eagerly on the puffy, abused flesh, squeezing and massaging Keith’s tits. Keith whimpered, clenching down on Shirogane’s cock as it lit up all his nerves. His cock filled up Keith perfectly, unrelenting in its desires, and Shirogane’s mouth was hot, sharp teeth nipping and pulling at Keith’s nipples. Any one of Shirogane’s servants or guards could come in and see them fucking, and Keith couldn’t care less about it.

Morning sex was usually a bit quicker than their evening coupling – after dinner, Shirogane loved to stretch their fucking until Keith collapsed from exhaustion, completely wrung out. After breakfast, however, Shirogane was more focused on getting off. With a roar, Shirogane came inside Keith, filling him up until Keith felt like he was going to burst. He pulled out, letting his seed drip out of Keith’s hole.

Shirogane let Keith’s legs fall akimbo and ducked down to eat out Keith’s pussy, cleaning him up. His tongue was unnaturally long and deft, lapping across Keith’s throbbing clit and dipping into his wet hole. Keith wailed, feet kicking and fists banging against the floor as he was overwhelmed by Shirogane’s tongue. Shirogane was relentless in his ministrations, continuing to fuck Keith with his tongue even after Keith orgasmed, head tossed back and whole body arching up into a C-shape. He just kept going until overwhelming pleasure turned into overwhelming pain. Only then did Shirogane pull away, letting Keith go limp against the floor.

He had a considering, calculating look on his face as he scooped Keith into his arms. Shirogane cradled Keith close as he left the dining room and went into the halls of the palace, the sound of rain echoing through the empty, cavernous space.

“It’s a good day to stay in, don’t you think?” Shirogane asked. Keith made a soft noise, nuzzling Shirogane’s neck. “Ah, I knew you’d agree with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Keith’s bedroom swung open and a series of servants shuffled in, carrying piles of silken fabrics and glittering jewelry. Keith sat up in bed, blinking in surprise.

“Um,” Keith said. “What’s going on?”

“We’re preparing you for the festival today,” one of the servants said.

“I’m sure I can get ready by myself,” Keith answered with a bit of a panic. The servants laughed at him and pulled him out of bed.

In his bathroom, there was a huge marble bath with golden faucets. The servants turned them on, filling the basin with steaming water. They poured in sweetly fragranced oils, bubbles foaming on the surface and the smells making Keith’s head spin. He was urged into the water and the servants washed him like no one else had ever washed him – harsh washcloths to exfoliate him, various oils and perfumes used to wash his hair, lotions smoothed over his skin and leaving him glowing. They twisted his hair into a braid and got him out of the tub, drying him off.

Clothes were laid out on his bed, even more luxurious and elaborate than his day-to-day clothes – a tunic made of infinitesimally thin silk organza and covered precious stones and gems and blood red leggings. They were covered with a blue satin robe, embroidered in scenes of Shirogane’s triumphant and victories in gold and silver threads. His hair was taken out of the braid and brushed to a luxurious polish, and a net of delicate gold and rubies draped over his head. Keith stared at himself in the mirror and barely recognized himself in all the resplendent finery.

The servants led him out of his bedroom and down the halls, the marble floors cold against his bare feet. Keith had never seen this part of the palace before, the ceilings higher and the art even more elaborate in its praise of Shirogane – him destroying armies of demons, him overlooking the building of a city, him gathering wealth beyond measure. Finally, Keith saw the entrance of the palace – the doors towered to the cathedral-like ceiling, made of pure crystal and framed by stained glass. Rain pattered against it, fat droplets sliding down the flawless facets of the doors.

Shirogane was standing in front of the beautiful doors, and like Keith was dressed elaborately – he wore no shirt, pants a rich black with amethysts sewed on them. His long hair and curved horns were covered in sparkling diamonds; his neck, fingers, and wrists dripped with jewelry. He beamed at Keith, taking his hands in his own and kissing the knuckles.

“You look wonderful,” Shirogane said. Keith flushed, feeling ridiculous.

The quartz doors swung open and Shirogane guided Keith down the stone-carved stairs to an awaiting palanquin. A servant pulled aside a sliding door; inside the palanquin were cushions and blankets. Shirogane settled down into a languid pose on his side, and pulled Keith close to him so they were cuddling close. There were windows in the palanquin, covered with crisscrossing lattices and white curtains, offering just a brief glimpse to the world outside. The palanquin was lifted, and they started to move.

Shirogane rested his head on his fist, propping himself up on his elbow, while Keith twitched the curtain aside to peer through the holes of the lattice window. It gave him a kaleidoscopic vision of the palace’s fortifications, heavy stone walls and looming guard towers.

“I can’t wait to show you my kingdom,” Shirogane said, stroking the back of his clawed hand over Keith’s cheek.

“Your kingdom?” Keith asked.

“Yes,” Shirogane answered. “I founded it myself.”

“Where are we?” Keith asked. Not on Earth, certainly, or the mortal plane, or whatever.

“You’ll see,” Shirogane answered, and kissed him.

Beyond the privacy of the palanquin Keith could hear the voice of a crowd, slowly growing closer. Shirogane pinned Keith to the cushions, hands wrapped around his waist, and Keith’s fingers scrambled over his powerful shoulders. Questing fingers slipped below Keith’s waistband, ghosting over his clit and folds before dipping inside him. Keith’s breath hitched, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. Shirogane’s fingers grew bolder, diving deeper into Keith and massaging his sensitive inner walls.

The noise of the crowd grew louder and louder until Keith could make out their chant – “ _Lord Shirogane! Lord Shirogane!”_

“Look,” Shirogane murmured into Keith’s ear. Writhing on Shirogane’s fingers, Keith managed to pull the curtain aside and looked out the lattice screen at Shirogane’s kingdom.

The streets were lined with…not people, Keith thought, but demons like Shirogane, dressed in vivid reds and blacks. The buildings had strange proportions and made of shining black stone. Rain fell in a soft drizzle. Shirogane crooked his fingers and Keith fell back against him with a cry, shuddering. Shirogane withdrew his fingers to rub Keith’s clit in hard circles. Keith spasmed, humping against Shirogane’s hand until he orgasmed, slumping against Shirogane. His chest heaved, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted to pant.

The palanquin stopped and was set down. The door slid open and Shirogane stood up, wings spreading out to wild screaming. Keith fixed himself up.

“Behold the turning of the season!”

The palanquin was lifted once more, and the light filtering through the curtains changed, becoming darker and grey. Once again, the palanquin was set down and the door slid open, Shirogane’s hand coming in to offer Keith help out. Keith took it.

The palanquin had been set down in the middle of a grandiose temple. It was shaped like a tent, ceiling coming to a triangular point that seemed miles above Keith’s head. It was made of mottled black stone and lit with flickering white candles. Lining the walls were black-robed figures, faces obscured with blank white masks. At the head of the temple was an altar before a huge statue of a lion-headed demon with the horns of a ram, the body of a man, and the wings of a bat. It was carved from the same type of stone as the building, and it made the temple look hewed from a single piece of rock.

Shirogane lifted Keith up into his arms. Servants took the palanquin away, and Shirogane carried Keith down the length of the temple to sit him on the stone altar. Up close, Keith could see the intricate patterns of runes and geometric designs carved into it – in fact, the walls and floors were all carved with these patterns, not an inch of the temple left blank.

Shirogane stepped back and tilted his head back, eyes closed. The figures all knelt down. A cold sort of fear grew in Keith’s stomach – was he about to be sacrificed?

Shirogane began to chant in a language Keith didn’t understand, the figures joining him in a chorus. He lifted his arm and dragged his claws across it and his chest, leaving behind long, bloody gashes. Red dripped down on to the floor, and all the runes and patterns lit up with a vivid glow. Keith gasped, leaning back from Shirogane, heart hammering in his chest.

The figures all stood and bowed before leaving the temple in unison, leaving Keith and Shirogane alone. Shirogane’s head lolled back and his eyes snapped open, and they glowed like the runes.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, leaning back on his hands. Shirogane cupped his face and then kissed him, wet and messy.

Shirogane kissing him was nothing new, they kissed every day, yet Keith’s whole body melted into it. He became aching and wet far faster than usual, clutching at Shirogane’s hair and squirming under him. All his thoughts narrowed down to the burning desire to be fucked by Shirogane, to take his cock and ride it until he collapsed, finally sated.

Shirogane pulled back and gripped Keith’s clothes, ripping them to shreds. The remnants of the leggings and shirt barely clung to him, revealing his peaked pink nipples and throbbing pussy. Shirogane’s long tongue licked up Keith’s body, hands squeezing and kneading his chest. Keith tossed his head back and moaned, spreading his legs wide. Shirogane murmured unknown words against Keith’s skin, lighting up Keith’s nerves.

Keith was flipped around on to his hands and knees, ass up in the air. The demonic statue looked down at him, expression impenetrable. Keith’s inner thighs were completely drenched. Shirogane spread Keith’s legs wider, forcing Keith into an extreme bend. Keith buried his face in his folded arms, whimpering and panting, unable to give voice to his incredible need.

Shirogane gripped Keith’s waist, the head of his cock teasing Keith’s entrance. Keith humped back against it, not quite able to sink down on it like he wanted more than water and food. Shirogane finally, blessedly started fucking him. Keith squealed, immediately trying to match Shirogane’s hard, punishing thrusts.

His thick cock battered Keith with bruising force, and he clung at the edges of the altar. The stone scraped against his sensitive chest, the pain morphing into pleasure. His eyes were open but unseeing, red mouth open in a low, continuous wail of agonizing bliss. Shirogane bent down over his back and sunk his sharp teeth into the nape of Keith’s neck.

Keith arched his back, clenching down hard on Shirogane’s cock. Desperate, he reached down and frantically touched his clit, his orgasm crashing down on him in waves. It didn’t seem to end, instead surging through him until he was screaming, tears streaking down his face as he was completely overwhelmed.

Shirogane growled, thrusting his cock in to the hilt as he came, spilling into Keith, and Keith spasmed in a final moment of white-hot sensation, going beyond mere pleasure into something transcendent. He looked up the statue and was certain he saw it move, its lion mouth opening up in a roar.

Keith collapsed on to the altar and faded into comforting darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> rainbowdracula.tumblr.com


End file.
